Interfolded toilet tissue is normally contained in a dispenser having a slot in its bottom surface for dispensing the tissue. With interfolded tissue, one end of each tissue is interfolded with the next tissue so that on removal of a tissue from the dispenser, the end of the next succeeding tissue will be drawn into the slot in position for subsequent removal. Occasionally the interfold between tissues is lost, with the result that it is neccesary for the user to insert a narrow instrument, such as a pencil or nail file, into the slot in an attempt to retrieve the tissue. Not only is it difficult to retrieve the tissue after the interfold is lost, but very often the tissues will be distorted or crushed so that they jam in the slot.
Increasing the width of the slot to enable the tissue to be more easily retrieved is not a solution, because the increased slot width will result in excessive quantities of tissue falling out of the dispenser when tissues at the end of the pack are being dispensed.
As a further problem, on replacement of a new pack of interfolded tissue in the dispenser, it is necessary for the attendant to interfold the starting tissue of the new pack with the trailing or last tissue of the old pack. It is difficult to interfold the tissues, and if they are not interfolded, no projecting end will be drawn out of the slot when the last tissue of the original pack is dispensed.